


la da

by theivoryand



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe- Highschool, Before You Start Your Day, Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Self-Harm, Songfic, Suicide, sad!tyler, trigger warning, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theivoryand/pseuds/theivoryand
Summary: tyler needs help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> before you start your day songfic! trigger warning for self-harm and depression. do not read if you are triggered by either. stay safe.  
> also josh has blue hair because why not?
> 
> xo  
> kai

_open the slits in your face to start your day._

tyler couldn't feel anything anymore. he felt like a robot: wake up, school, basketball, sleep. over and over and over.

he hated his life.

 

_you don't have much time to make your slits look just right._

 

recently his mom had noticed.

noticed the black bags under his eyes

his pale skin

how he walked around like a zombie

his skin on his wrists, bright red and decorated with slashes.

she didn't say anything.

as long as he had good grades and kept playing basketball, she would never say anything.

so tyler though no one cared.

no one noticed.

 

_i'm in your mind._

 

the brunette had few friends. the kids on the basketball team, yes, but they didn't understand him.

no one did.

except blurryface.

he was the only one who cared.

he always told tyler what to do.

when he did it, tyler always felt better.

he always told tyler what he does wrong.

then he tells him how to feel better.

and tyler does it and feels better.

tyler cuts.

tyler cuts a lot.

he likes it.

the pain distracts him.

it keeps him sane.

blurryface agrees.

 

_i'm singing_

 

tyler remembers, when he was younger, he liked to sing.

not that long ago, in fact.

before blurryface arrived.

blurryface hates when he sings.

"you're not good at singing," blurryface told him when he first approached the piano that now sits dusty in the corner of his room. "everyone will make fun of you if you even utter a single note."

he hasn't sung since.

he never really sang important things, just stupid songs about random things that popped into his head when they saw fit.

he showed his father once, in an attempt to prove blurry wrong (this was before he realized blurryface only has his own best interests at heart).

he taunted tyler for it, calling him weak and saying that he shouldn't be wasting his time with his terrible voice.

that night tyler went to bed with a bruise on his chin and fourteen jagged lines on his arms.

 

_la da la da la da la da la da la da_

 

 

 

he remembers exactly when he met josh.

 

september 27th. the nineteenth day of school in tyler's junior year.

 

he was new, and tyler remembers seeing his cotton candy blue hair in the halls on the first day and thinking "wow, a new kid. must be nice." (tyler had a reputation of being a loner, a weirdo that heard voices)

 

but it wasn't until josh bumped into him in the hall during period 5 that they started to actually get to know each other.

 

the moments before were a blur, but tyler knew they had a pop quiz that would count for thirty percent of his grade and his mind started racing and his started falling and the world started spinning and he somehow held it together as he walked out the door to "go to the bathroom."

 

but then his vision was blurry from tears after the voices called him weak and disgusting and a disgrace to his family and he collided with josh without even realizing it until there was skin on skin contact.

 

the brunette sunk to the ground with bright red cheeks and he couldn't hold it together and he started sobbing.

 

right there.

 

in the middle of the hallway.

 

just because he bumped into joshua william dun, the blue-haired new kid with gauges and a nose ring.

 

"he thinks you're weak," blurryface hissed in his ear. "good first impression, tyler. he'll just stand up and leave because you're too pathetic for him to deal with."

 

but somehow that didn't happen.

 

somehow josh stayed and knelt down next to tyler and asked him if he was okay and wiped tears off his face.

 

for some reason this angel tyler didn't deserve held him as he cried and hummed sweet melodies into his ear as he tried to clean the broken boy up in the bathroom.

 

josh's small "la da"s stayed in his ear in the whole day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thnks fr th kudos and reads!
> 
> xo  
> kai


End file.
